Olivier Gaillard
"Olivier Gaillard" is one of the main antagonists of Season 4 and one of the four members of the Quatre Knights. He is also the European Circuit Champion and provided assistance with the eradication of Link Joker. The color of his Vanguard Circle is dark blue. Olivier claims that he inherited Aichi's will; Olivier also states that he will do anything to prevent anyone from disturbing Aichi. Biography Olivier first appeared in the episode 166 along with the other Quatre Knights in the sanctuary where Aichi was. They discussed the fact that there were some people had remembered Aichi; to weaken their will, the Quatre Knights sent Morris Pennyworth, who unfortunately lost later to Naoki Ishida. With Morris's failure, Olivier decided to personally ensure that no one gets close to Aichi. Olivier next appeared in the episode 169 at the Card Shop PSY to confront Kai Toshiki; who went there to ask Suiko and Rekka Tatsunagi if they knew anything about Aichi. Kai recognized Olivier as one of the people who fought off Яeverse fighters in Europe and that he was the European Circuit champion. He ordered Kai to quit searching for Aichi but Kai refused. With that Olivier creates, using his talisman's power, his pocket dimensional space he calls the "Holy Prominence Prison" and forced Kai into a card fight. Kai was surprised that Olivier was using the Gold Paladin "Liberators" like Aichi. Olivier stated that he was the one who inherited Aichi's will, and would not let anyone disturb him. Olivier nearly lost to Kai's Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon, but Olivier counter attacked using Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's Limit Break to gain a full field then using his avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival to defeat Kai. Olivier then used his "Judgement" ability, which is to inflict all the damage done both to his own and to his opponent's vanguards while in the "Holy Prominence Prison", on Kai. Warning Kai afterwards, Olivier would keep coming back if, in any case, Kai would not give up on his quest to find Aichi. Just before disappearing in a wall of blue flames, Oliver hinted Kai that there are three other Quatre Knights. He then appeared at the end of episode 171 along with Philippe Neve and stated that Kai and his mates would not give up looking for Aichi, and sent Raul Sera and Ratie Curti to start their "next move". Olivier is seen again with Philippe having a card fight while waiting for both Sera and Ratie to return in episode 174; where Olivier states that regardless of the presence of Aichi's so-called mates and their past experiences with him, the Quatre Knights must follow Aichi's desires regardless and thus show no mercy towards these so-called mates of his. When all of the Quatre Knights were finally present, they held a council. Olivier was able to convince the other knights that Aichi's so called mates have no way of reaching the sanctuary; though Sera believes otherwise. With Ren Suzugamori revealing the location of the gateway to the sanctuary to Kai and the rest of the mates, Olivier leaves the rest of the Quartre Knights in episode 176, and hurries to stop the mates before they manage how to use the gateway. Olivier was disappointed to appear before Kai a second time, knowing that he already tried to dissuade Kai to not continue his quest. Olivier was challenged by both Kai and Naoki to a card fight, though Kai eventually backed down after Misaki Tokura begged him to give the card fight to Naoki. Olivier using his avatar Percival's, legion defeated Naoki and gave him his Judgement. Olivier proceeded to seal off the gateway, only to be stopped by Naoki who stated that because being Aichi's mates means that all of them hold special bonds with him, they will never give up on finding Aichi and bringing him back. Olivier was yet again challenged to a card fight but this time by Misaki, though she was dissuaded by Kai; who then was given the chance to have a card fight with Olivier. He was about to face Kai, until Kourin suddenly appears and card fights Kai. Recreating his pocket dimensional space at Kourin's request, Olivier watches the cardfight between Kourin and Kai; with the latter eventually losing. As the rules of talisman's powers, the cardfighter who lost recieves Judgement, thus Olivier burns Kai a second time before teleporting away with Kourin thus permanently closing the gateway to Aichi's sanctuary. Olivier appears later in episode 181, with Philippe and Ratie, who are all surprised that Serra's seal was broken. Furious, Olivier and the remaining Quatre Knights rush to confront the mates, who have invaded the sanctuary. After their plan to seperate the mates was successful, Olivier engages in a card fight with Kamui Katsuragi. Deck It is unknown what deck Olivier used during the Link Joker invasion but he currently uses the Gold Paladin "Liberator" deck that Aichi used, which Olivier states he inherited from. The strategy is to use Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's Limit Break to fill all of his rearguard circles. When Olivier is about to finish his opponent, he will use his avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival which is seen to be his Legion unit. In episode 176, he does not use Aichi's deck, but his own deck centered around his avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival. Talisman Olivier's talisman is the two rings he wears on each of his middle fingers, which he uses to transport himself and his opponents to a pocket dimension he calls "Holy Prominence Prison", a fight field completely enclosed in blue fire. "Judgment" is inflicted upon a card fighter who loses while inside this fight field; they are trapped in a pillar of blue fire, receiving all damage dealt to both players' Vanguards during the card fight, wounding them physically. Gallery Olivier Gaillard.png|Gaillard during the war against Link Joker Olivier Gaillard- Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred.png|Gaillard with Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred Olivier Gaillard - Percival.png|Gaillard with Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival Chants *(JP): To release those who are in the grip of a spell, come forth king of all knights! I ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! *(JP): Brandish your sword and destroy my disobedient enemy, my avatar! Percival! *(JP): Stand up, my avatar! I ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival! *(JP): Seek mate! You who recieved the blessing of the great saint, line up here! Legion! Battles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 4 Characters